Snuff
by AbejitaRiver
Summary: El niño una ves mas, cerro su corazón. Su vida cambiaria desde ese momento. La frialdad lograría llenar su corazón completamente. El silencio se volveria su mejor amigo. Y prometería no amar a nadie mas en su vida.


Primero que nada, 3 cosas:

1) Este fic va dedicado a Kumiko Junko, porque es una grandiosa escritora y sus fics han logrado hacer en mi lo que otros no:DD

2) Les recomiendo escuchar la canción de snuff de Slipknot mientras leen la historia.

3)…Death Note no me pertenece ni sus personajes u-u

Una vez leídas esas tres cosas, comienzen:3

* * *

**Snuff**

_Como todas las noches en aquel mes._

_Near estaba ahí en su habitación solo._

_No necesitaba a nadie más. _

_Nadie mas que __el__. Sabía que no tardaría en llegar._

"_**Todos tus secretos, todos tus pecados"**_

_Aquel pequeño niño, siempre había sufrido el maltrato del mayor._

_Ese día no fue la excepción._

_Nate sentado en su cama, las luces apagadas. Su labio y su nariz sangraban._

_Todos los días eran exactamente los mismos y el ya no sabia si soportaría mas._

"_**El aire que te rodea es una jaula"**_

_¿Acaso jamás podría salir de aquel circulo vicioso que Mello le imponía?_

_Lo golpeaba y luego llegaba a su habitación._

"_**Tu amor es solo un camuflaje que al final se vuelve rabia, de nuevo"**_

_-M...m-mello…déjame…- las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar conforme el mayor se acercaba a este._

"_**Si me amas, déjame ir. Vete"**_

_No podía decir que aquel tranquilo niño no era la cosa que mas amaba en el mundo._

_Tampoco lo odiaba. Odiaba lo que sentía. Odiaba hacerlo llorar. Y lo amaba, jodidamente lo amaba._

"_**Lejos, muy lejos, antes de que sepa el final…" **_

_-esta bien Near…- lo soltó bruscamente de la camisa- si eso quieres eso hare._

"_**Déjame con mi destino"**_

_Aunque el pequeño no lo supiera, Mello lo protegía. No dejaba que nadie mas lo tocara, todos sabían que era de el._

"_**Si estoy solo, no puedo odiar"**_

_Quizá, se iría lejos, mientras mas pronto mejor. Tal ves así el niño descansaría y podría ser como los demás._

"_**No merezco tenerte…"**_

_Lo que mas odiaba. No poder estar a su nivel. Tener que hacer todo eso, tan solo para que en la mañana siguiente no se sintiera peor._

"_**Mi sonrisa fue robada hace tiempo"**_

_Y probablemente si nunca se hubiera enterado de su existencia seguiría siendo ¿feliz?_

_Todo seria normal, pero quizás algo faltaría. No se imagina con claridad la vida sin el. Desde que entro en aquel sitio ocupo su corazón._

"_**Si puedo cambiar, espero nunca enterarme"**_

_¿Fue malo pedirle eso?, ¿Pedirle que se fuera?, ¿Realmente no quería que se quedara?._

_Era confuso, molesto y contradictorio._

_¿Debería ir a hablar con el?_

_Se encamino a la habitación del mayor, y levemente toco la puerta._

_Lo miro, probablemente asombrado._

_-¿M…me…mello? – pregunto con un hilo de voz_

"_**No desperdicies tu aliento no te escucharé"**_

_El mayor hacia maletas. Se iría de ahí._

_Nada que el pequeño dijera le haría cambia de opinión. Mas bien, nada que alguien le dijera._

"_**¿Te lastime? Yo nunca dije ser un santo"**_

_-me voy… no tengo NADA que me retenga aquí – hizo énfasis en nada._

_A pesar de todo las palabras de Mello, lo lastimaron._

"_**Yo mismo me exilié hace tiempo, pero..."**_

_El siempre es frio, no habla con nadie. Quizá fue su decisión, pero ¿Por qué?_

_¿Acaso es porque odia que las personas que mas aman lo dejen?_

_Si, probablemente._

_Pero aquel chico a final de cuentas le amaba._

"_**Nunca necesitaste ayuda para hacerme llorar…"**_

_-M…mello…yo…no…¡Yo no quiero que te vayas!- _

_-Demasiado tarde. Lo decidí. Lo hare.- cerro su maleta y miro al niño, que comenzaba a llorar._

_-Pero…no lo hagas…te amo y quiero que permanezcas aquí…no me importa lo que me hagas..¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes!-_

_No entender. Claro que lo entendía. _

"_**Tu huiste lejos, como siempre"**_

_¿Por qué abandona a las personas que ama? Jamás lo sabría._

_Un golpe resonó en la habitación._

_-¡¿Qué me crees!,¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir que no entiendo!- se agacho para mirar al pequeño a la cara. – Tú eres a quien mas amo...pero no debo quedarme, se como soy, en cualquier momento puedo enfadarme y hacerte daño. Mas daño del que te eh echo en todo este tiempo.- abrazo un ultima ves al niño, este se colgó de su cuello._

_-ahora suéltame, debo irme…-_

"_**Los ángeles huyen, solo para mantener el control…"**_

_El niño una ves mas, cerro su corazón. Su vida cambiaria desde ese momento. La frialdad lograría llenar su corazón completamente. El silencio se volveria su mejor amigo. Y se prometería no amara a nadie mas en su vida. _

"_**Si aun te importo…No me lo dejes saber"**_


End file.
